


I See

by skz_jpeg



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, I'll add more tags later, M/M, Youtuber AU, han jisung is a youtube gOD, if there isn't any angst???, like is it really my story, yes ladies and gentlemen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-03-08 03:01:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18885838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skz_jpeg/pseuds/skz_jpeg
Summary: in which han jisung makes 3 videos a week as J.One, Han, and Jisung and Changbin is his #1 fan.





	1. i see

**Author's Note:**

> i've been watching way too many david dobrik videos
> 
>  _italics_ means he's speaking in english.

Do you know how obsessed you have to be to put an alarm on your phone to alert you of the time that your favorite YouTuber posts? Changbin can relate. His alarm goes off 3 times a week at noon and 8 pm on Fridays even though he is already at his computer waiting for the notification to pop up that Han Jisung a.k.a. J.One, a.k.a. Han made his video live.

He remembers the very first video he saw of his and his ‘squad’. ‘Chill w/ us’ was the title of the video and normally he wouldn’t click on those kinds of videos that occasionally come up on his recommendations but the thumbnail featured the whole squad at the beach with a guy with blue hair taking the group selfie and holding up a peace sign. He clicked only because of his hair color. That’s the only reason why. Truly.

But then the cinematography and the editing of the video made Changbin stay. Well, that and this ‘Jisungie’ kid. It was a short 6 minute video but so much was included and Changbin felt like he was there for a moment. ‘Jisungie’ flipped the camera around and showed who was filming and yet another cute guy who hid his face with a shy smile made Changbin smile back. The video was edited to pause on him and his name and Instagram and twitter was written on the screen for a few seconds before the video continued. 

“This is Hyunjin, everybody! If the video looks beautiful, it’s because of him!” ‘Jisungie’ laughed as ‘Hyunjin’ quickly took the camera back and pointed it at Jisung and that’s when Changbin fell in love. His gummy smile with his slightly crooked tooth; he’s never seen anything so charming. 

When Changbin made it to the end of the video, he felt lost. There had to be more content. He clicked on the page and the first thing he noticed was the banner. It was three photos photoshopped together to fit. One of ‘J.One’ posing in front of a microphone with headphones on and his face mask beneath his chin looking like he was singing. That alone caught Changbin’s interest even more. The middle photo was of ‘Han’. It was a chaotic, probably staged photo of one of his friends on the floor looking to be screaming in fear as ‘Han’ held a lighter and a can of Axe being sprayed to create a giant flame all with an evil grin on his face. And then the last was of ‘Jisung’. Just a normal selfie. Changbin was intrigued at how different all of the photos looked to each other. 

He then looked over at how many subscribers he had and it read 61K. All right, that’s a pretty good number. As he hovered over the ‘videos’ tab, he sent a silent prayer that there was a significant amount of videos to keep Changbin busy for the rest of the day…or week. He was surprised to see there were a lot and all of them with different thumbnails. He realized that the video he just saw was the second to newest video and the newest one was posted just 4 hours ago. He right clicked it and opened it on another tab and began watching. This one was different. It was titled: ‘J.One Take #16: I See’. He started out the video in English and Changbin feared it would all be in English but he then switched to Korean after his greeting.

“ _What’s up, everyone? It’s J.One here._ ” He said, holding out two peace signs. He was wearing a Camo oversized jacket with a black t-shirt underneath, a black cap with two rings at the end of it, glasses, and a black mask underneath his chin. He looked so cool to Changbin.

“It’s Saturday which means I’m starting on Monday’s video but you already know that. Why do I say this every time?” J.One said without stopping as he clicked on things on his computer. Changbin took that time to notice his set up. A giant mic with a pop filter was near him on a mic stand, he could see a part of a monitor that he wasn’t looking at which made Changbin think that he had at least two monitors, the lighting in the room was purple and red with another light on the camera that showed his face better, and on top of that, the room had sound proofing foam on the walls. This guy took music seriously. Changbin couldn’t tell if he admired him or envied him?

“ _So, for those of you who are new, hi. My name is Jisung but I go by J.One when I’m making music. If you’re confused about the names, you can click on this video where I explain everything about my channel and what I do._ ” He said pointed at the right hand corner where a video title popped up titled ‘What Is My Channel’. Changbin understood enough to get what he was saying. Another caption on the video popped up at the bottom pointing at the CC button that said Korean and English subs here. Changbin was quick to click on it and restart the video.

“I make three videos a week and on Monday’s, I show you guys how I make my songs and covers. Sometimes they get finished, sometimes they don’t. I’ll also link my Soundcloud down in the description. That’s where I post all the songs that I finish as well. _Anyways, today, I’m not even sure what kind of song I’m going for. I’ve been kind of down lately but I’ll try not to let that influence my lyrics too much._ I know the song I made last week worried you guys a little. I really appreciate those who commented and dm’ed me asking if I was okay. I am, honestly. It’s just sometimes, just like other humans, I get in my moods, you know? And I let it out heavily through that song. I feel better this week but you know it’s always hard to get out of it completely.” Jisung said to the camera, taking his hand off of the mouse to speak.

“ _I’ve had a few lyrics written on a file to maybe use in a song in the future but I think I’ll use it now._ ” he said, distracting himself by clicking on a few things. “ _Let me start the screen recording._ " A few seconds later, at the left corner of the video, the screen recorded video was displayed.

“Okay, so these are the lyrics. I might not use them all but let’s see what we come up with.” It was hard to read the lyrics but then he spoke them out loud.

“ _I’m finding oasis in the desert._ It’s the season when the desert remains unchanging. I walk on sand and can’t seem to see anything. I must find it. I’m still looking for it though I know I won’t ever get it. Um,” Jisung scratched his right arm as he quickly reread the lyrics in his head before he continued speaking. “I wrote this when I wrote the other song. I cut it out but I didn’t think it went with the song but I kind of liked the lyrics so I stored it away.”

This whole video was 17:24 minutes long and Changbin went through the whole video, occasionally reversing and repeating the little hiccups that he did and kept in the video. It was cute the way he reacted. Again, not the kind of video that Changbin would ever click on but he was glad he did. When he got to the end, he wished he could see more.

At the end, he was wearing different clothes because the recording process of the song actually went on till the next day. He was still wearing the same hat, glasses, and mask but he was wearing an oversized white shirt and his necklace was visible on top of it. 

“ _Looks like that’s the song, you guys._ Managed to finish it all in two days.” He let out a cute chuckle. “It’s called ‘I See’. I might fix a few things here and there but if you’d like to listen to the end product, check out my Soundcloud. It’ll be uploaded at the same time that this video is uploaded. I’ll also put the lyrics in the description. Anyways, I’ll catch you guys on my next video. Wednesday at noon like always. _Catch you later._ ” The video transitioned to an end card that had the last J.One video, the last video to be posted, and the subscribe button with ‘I See’ playing in the background. Changbin felt the silence when the video ended in his soul. He quickly scrambled to find that link to listen to the song. Luckily, it was a direct link to the song and not just his page and he didn’t hesitate to click play. He clicked back on the other tab to look at the lyrics as he rapped and sung them.

By the end, he was soft. The softest he’s ever felt. Not necessarily the good kind but soft none the less. His interest was piqued. He clicked on the ‘What Is My Channel’ video and let himself go down the rabbit hole.

“ _What’s up, everyone? My name is Jisung Han._ Han Jisung. _I am a Korean aspiring YouTuber and I’m going to tell you what my channel is going to be about. Really quick, before I start, I don’t speak too much English but sometimes I throw it in there. I speak mostly in Korean but to make it easier for you, there will always be English and Korean subtitles available for you. Just click on the CC button and pick which language you prefer. If it’s not there yet, please give me some time and I’ll have it up as soon as possible._ ” 

“So, like I said, my name is Han Jisung and for a while now, I’ve been wanting to make YouTube videos but I thought I’d make it a little interesting. I like to do a lot of things but I know sometimes people aren’t interested in it. They’re interested in something else and so I thought of this. I’d make three videos a week. I know it’s a lot to commit to when you’re first starting off but I’m gonna make it work. So, on Mondays, I’ll be posting a video where I work on my music. I love making music, I love listening to music, I love to rap and sing and make beats but I know not everyone is interested in watching someone do that. _But I love it so that’ll be my first video of the week. I do like to go by sort of a stage name when I make music. It’s also what my Soundcloud is called. I go by J.One when I make music. So that’ll be sort of like my persona for Mondays._

For Wednesdays, I’ll be Han. Han is my last name in case you forgot. I did say it like 3 times though. Anyways, Han is my crazy alter ego. I can be a little annoying, my friends can be annoying. I like to prank them sometimes. I live in a house with 5 other guys so it gets a little crowded in here. It’s fun really. So, on Wednesdays, I’ll show you a bit more of my outgoing self where my friends and I wreak havoc basically. I’ll show you clips of our week and splice them all together for ya. _Kinda like a vlog. So, I guess vlogs with a few pranks here and there._

And then Fridays, Fridays will be chill days. That’s where I’ll be just Jisung. It could be a chiller vlog, it could be a mukbang, it could be me having an existential crisis. Just whatever I’m feeling that day. That will be the only day where I post later because it’s at the end of the week and the least planned video so I don’t know what will happen. On Mondays and Wednesdays, I’ll post at noon or try to at least. And on Fridays, I’ll post…hmmm let’s say 8 pm. Not too late, not too early, still gives me enough time to get my life together. 

Anyways, this video was mostly made for anybody who finds my channel and is confused with the dynamics of my videos. Like you may have come expecting vlogs but then hear me singing terribly or something. I get it really. But there it is. I hope you guys can subscribe and comment what you’d like to see on my Friday videos or if you want me to do a cover of a song for my Monday videos. I’m all ears. _So, thank you, guys, for watching, and I’ll see you on Monday. Bye._ ” The video ended with an end card of the subscribe button and his social media accounts. 

With the new knowledge of how his videos work, Changbin started at the very beginning, 4 months ago with ‘J.One Take #1: Demo 1’.


	2. don't touch me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> like waaaaaaaaaaay too many david dobrik videos

“ _This is my best friend, Minho. Recently, Minho went through a breakup so I wanted to cheer him up by getting him something that he’s always wanted._ ” The video paused showing Minho with furrowed eyebrows and a shocked look on his face after ‘Han’ scared him in his own room.

“What the hell did you do that for?” Minho asked him, standing up from his computer chair to face Han.

“So, I know that you’ve been down recently after your girlfriend broke up with you so I went ahead and got you something.”

“Is it another fucking tarantula?” Minho said, hesitating to follow Han out of the room. 

“Just trust me, come on.” Han grabbed his hand and led him to the living room where the rest of the boys were waiting.

“Oh, no. Han-ah, what are you doing?” Changbin always liked how his friends knew which persona Jisung was taking up.

“Just trust me. Lay down. Put this over your eyes.” Han handed him a beanie before panning the camera to Minho’s face. The background music that Changbin barely noticed stopped and all you saw was Minho giving Han a face that said, ‘if this is another tarantula, I’m going to literally kill you’. The next scene showed Minho laying on the floor with the beanie over his face and both of his hands crossed over his chest. He squealed occasionally and lifted his knee up when he’d flinch even though Han hasn’t even gotten the surprise yet.

“Hyung, relax.” Han giggled. Minho could sense Jisung approaching him and his squeals and flinches became stronger until Han dropped the surprise on top of him. Minho froze but started screaming which startled the animal on his chest. Han had to chase it and grab it again all with one hand and instead told Minho to just take the beanie off and look.

“What the hell did you put on me? It had legs! It ran!” Minho still refused to look but he sat up so Han couldn’t surprise him by putting it back on his chest.

“Just open your eyes!” Han laughed and Minho lifted the edge of the beanie and peeked. His jaw went slack and he ripped the beanie away from his face as he looked at what was in Han’s hand.

“I got you a cat so you wouldn’t be lonely.” Changbin could hear the smile in Han’s face and felt his eyes begin to burn as he teared up at the sight of Minho tearing up.

“For real? This is mine?” Minho held his shaking hands out for Han to hand the young kitten over to him.

“Yes! It’s a female kitten. They said she’s around 4 to 5 months old. She’s all yours, hyung.” A tear fell down Minho’s eye as he cuddled the kitten to his face.

“Thank you so much. You asshole.” The video shook as Han laughed along with his friends and then it skipped over to a scene with Han in the passenger seat of the car with the person Changbin learned to be Chan in the driver’s seat with Hyunjin and Woojin in the back.

“You know, it’s fun not being the oldest ‘cause then you got hyungs like Chan hyung to drive you around.” The video zoomed in on Chan who had an ‘angry’ smile on his face as he tapped the steering wheel with his fingers. 

“I should buy you a chauffeur hat. To the mall, Chan-ah!” Chan sighed and turned the wheel to make a ‘u’ turn.

“You’re not coming with us anymore.” Han protested heavily but the next clip showed Han in his room with a pout.

“He kicked me out.” Changbin smiled at his screen and checked how much longer the video would go on and he pouted when it showed that he had only about 30 more seconds. His Wednesday videos normally ran short even though it comprised of clips he took throughout the week. It was never more than 5 minutes long.

“I want you all to know that since I got Minho hyung that cat which by the way he named ‘Dori’, he’s cat proofed the entire house. There’s a cat tower in every crevice of the living room.” His voice spoke over the clips of the living room with Dori clawing at one cat tower and then clawing at the other and jumping on another. “We can’t open the front or back doors all the way ‘cause he’s afraid she’ll run out. She’s being potty trained still and she has the audacity, the gall to poop just centimeters away from the litter box.” The clip showed Dori’s blurred poo just outside of the litter box and then panning and zooming to Dori sitting on top of the furthest cat tower. The last clip shows Han with the collar of his shirt over nose and mouth as he cleaned it up himself.

“Minho hyung’s at the store getting more kitty litter. For what? She doesn’t even poop in the litter box.” And the video cuts abruptly to the end cards just like every Wednesday video did. Changbin pouted knowing that he reached the end. Now what? This video was just uploaded and he’s up to date with all of his other videos. He’s even gone to some of his friend’s channels but he’s only interested in the videos that Jisung was in and it’s not a lot.

By now, it’s was 2 months since he’s discovered Han Jisung and Changbin is completely and utterly smitten. Changbin nearly cried when Han got to 100,000 subscribers in just those two months. Jisung cried for sure when he made a post on Instagram as soon as he found out and then nearly cried when he mentioned it in a ‘Han’ video, momentarily breaking character to do so.

It was only 12:07 in the afternoon. He had 2 hours to do things before he had to go to work at the café. He loved where he worked. It was two floors with a few tables on the first floor and more ‘private’ tables and seating at the second floor. The second floor had little door less ‘rooms’ with different themes and even on his days off, he would go there with his friends for lunch.

He decided to waste time by playing video games on his PS4 until it was time to go. He rewet his hair to style it properly, put his favorite honey brown contact lenses on and dressed in his uniform which was a white short sleeved button up shirt with baby blue trim and white pants with white shoes. His apron at the shop would be a baby blue color. It was cute. He liked it even though it was the complete opposite of what he usually would wear.

He walked to work like he always did, making sure to bring his too big jacket for when he needed to walk back home at night and soon, he was at the café after his 16 minute walk.

“Binnie oppa!” His coworker, Ryujin, was the first to smile at him.

“Ryujin-ah!” He greeted her back in a similar higher pitch voice. 

“How many people have you served today?”

“Maybe around 20. It was good day.” She said as she took off her apron now that Changbin was there to replace her.

“Not bad. What’s your schedule tomorrow?” He said as he put his own on and clocked in. 

“Morning shift again.”

“Cool. Me too. I’ll see you tomorrow, then, yeah? We’ll catch up.”

“For sure. See you tomorrow.” She waved at him and Changbin waved back before walking to the front of the store and looking around to see how many people were downstairs. A couple and two friends occupied two different tables. Changbin then looked around the counter and the displays and determined what he needed to do. As he went to work, his coworker ran in and quickly clocked in before acknowledging Changbin.

“Hey, hyung.” Felix said, out of breath.

“You’re late. Again.”

“Listen. Let’s not talk about it.” He said going to the back to put down his bag and put his apron on.

“What’s new?” Felix asked him.

“I haven’t checked upstairs yet. Why don’t you go do that?” Felix groaned before following directions. As Changbin looked over what they needed more of, the small bell on top of the door rang and Changbin yelled out his greeting without looking. A single voice greeted out to him and Changbin hoped it was just one person. If they were several people, they tend to get rowdy and messy and Changbin was not looking forward to forcing Felix to clean up after them.

“How can I help you?” Changbin turned around and was shocked, absolutely gob smacked to see a familiar head of brown hair. Minho was standing there, looking above him at the menu.

“Do you guys sell alcohol here?” Changbin raised an eyebrow.

“No, we don’t.”

“None? How about Vodka?”

“No.”

“Tequila?”

“Sir, we don’t sell any alcoholic beverages here.” Changbin was confused to hear him ask that. Changbin felt like he sort of knew how Minho was but at the same time he only knew what he showed on camera.

“Okay, wait. Come here.” Minho leaned in closer and motioned for Changbin to do the same as if he was going to tell him a secret. Changbin leaned in just a little.

“I heard that you guys spike the coffees if the costumer asks.” Changbin sighed and leaned back.

“Get out.” He ignored Minho and turned around to continue refilling the coffee beans. A few seconds later he heard the door open and Changbin turned to see Minho walking across the street and walk towards the one person Changbin wished walked through that door. It was Jisung. Or ‘Han’ who most likely just convinced Minho to prank Changbin with those questions. Oh my god…will Changbin be in his next Wednesday video?

Changbin shook his head and tried not to stare but then the next time he looked, they were gone. He sighed. Of course, he knew Jisung lived in Seoul. But he never thought that this is how he’d see in person for the first time. He looked even more gorgeous with his messy hair and infamous black mask under his chin. Why did he always do that? He would wear a mask but not even wear it properly. Changbin never understood.


	3. wow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _italics_ means he's speaking english

Friday’s video was wholesome to say the least. Jisung sat down and did a ‘cook with me’ video where he made tteokbokki without actually following a recipe. Changbin watched as he struggled to turn the hot plate on, watched him screech as a rice cake flew out of the pan, watched him as he struggled to cut the cabbage as quickly as he could because he forgot to do it before. All in all, it proved to Changbin that he was so in 'infatuated' with him. ‘Infatuated’ because he had no idea how he actually was with the many sides of himself that he shows.

After he finished cooking, he did a mini mukbang where he ate and answered a few questions from twitter.

“ _Okay this question comes from sourdoughpuppies,_ ” Jisung looked at the camera with a judgmental face before continuing. “ _If you’re comfortable with it, could you tell us about your relationship status uwu._ ” Jisung smiled at the uwu before putting his phone down.

“ _I don’t mind talking about it. I have been single for about hmm all my life._ ” He chuckled nervously. “ _I’ve never been in a relationship, I’ve never kissed someone. I wish I was though. All of my friends that I live with have been or is in a relationship and I just kinda…watch._ I live vicariously through them in a way.” Jisung again laughed nervously. 

“I have crushes of course, and I’ll admit I had a huge crush on Minho when we first met. Oh…I can’t believe I just admitted that on camera…oh well. It’s out there now. _Hello, I’m gay._ ” Changbin’s heart raced after that confession. He had to pause the video, lay down on his bed, and scream into a pillow. He stared at his ceiling for a solid 3 minutes making up scenarios in his head about meeting Jisung and falling in love. He snapped out of it soon enough and went back to his desk to continue watching the last 2 minutes of the 10 minute video.

“But then I learned that although Minho and I had a lot in common, he wasn’t interested in me in that way and that was fine. We never let it get in the way of our friendship and now we’re roommates. I don’t have a crush on him anymore but he is my platonic soulmate. _Just sayin’._ ” The next clip showed Jisung shoving his food in his mouth and storing them in his cheeks as he chewed lightly and checked through his phone. The next clip was him covering his mouth as he read out another question.

“ _Jisungie, will you ever collab with anyone for your J.One videos??? Someone like CHAN?_ ” The next clip showed Jisung with an empty mouth as he answered the question.

“Well, I’d love to but I have the tendency to work on my music at home and he rents out this studio and with his work hours and my uploading schedule, it’s hard to find a time where we’re both available. We’ll definitely try, though.” A few questions and mouthfuls of tteokbokki later, Jisung was doing his outro.

“ _That’s all I have for you this week. Thank you for joining me once again and if you tried to follow along with my amazing, outstanding recipe, please send me a picture of it. I’d love to see it. With that, I’ll see you guys next week._ ” he held out two peace signs before the video transitioned to his end card. 

How…Why…is he so beautiful? 

Changbin was still panicking about the thought of being in Han’s video the next week. Would he really be? That was definitely them and it’s not like Han hasn’t forced his friends to do pranks or skits for him or with him. It was now close to 8:20 pm when Felix called him up.

“Hey, Lix. How’s work?” Changbin asked him, knowing that he was at the café.

“Not bad but hey, listen. There are these people here that say they’ve been asking for you for like two days but they keep missing you. What should I tell them?”

“Who are they?”

“I asked them but they said you wouldn’t know them. It’s something about wanting to apologize and just talk to you. I don’t know. It’s kinda sketch.” Apologize? Who’d want to apologize to him? And for what?

“Did they call me by name?”

“Well they said guy with brown hair that had an intense look on his face. I figured it was you.” Changbin sighed.

“Whatever. I’ll be there in a bit. Are they still there?”

“Yeah. I’ll tell them you’re coming. Can someone go with you? There’s like 5 or 6 of them.” Who the hell are these people?

“Nah, Seungmin’s studying tonight. I don’t want to bother him. I’ll be fine.” A few minutes later, Changbin found himself at the café. Felix was bringing an order out to a table when he walked in. 

“Hey, hyung. They went upstairs. They asked me what you’d like and they ordered you a coffee and one of those chocolate mousse cakes that you like.” He said when he finished setting down the coffees to the table.

“Really? Oh, thanks, I guess.”

“Do you have any idea who they are? I’ve never seen them before.”

“I don’t know. You said 5 or 6 people? I barely even have 4 friends.” Felix snickered.

“I know. Maybe they’re confused. Go talk to them. Tell me what they say later.” Changbin nodded and went up the set of stairs in the back and went on a scavenger hunt to find them. It wasn’t difficult considering they were pretty loud. He found them in the industrial styled room on the far left side of the upstairs. When he saw them, his eyes widened. This can’t be happening.

“Shh, he’s here! Uh, hey! Changbin right?” Minho said to him. Oh my god, it was actually them. The whole ‘squad’ was there including Jisung who held his camera in his hand and although he held it lazily and by his chest, it was pointed at him and Changbin knew it was filming.

“Yeah? Who are you guys? Why were you asking for me?” Changbin decided to play dumb.

“Let me explain. Do you remember me? I came by two days ago and I asked you for alcohol.”

“Yeah?”

“It was a prank. I’m sorry, man. Usually we come back like a few minutes later to apologize and Jisungie here films it so we like to make sure if it’s okay if we show your face in the video or if you want us to blur it out but something came up and we couldn’t come back until the next day but we just missed you so we came back today. Your friend said he could call you and ask if you can come to the café and now here you are. Ooh, by the way. This is yours.” Minho grabbed the small plate and the mug of coffee and handed it to Changbin who accepted it without really thinking.

“Um…okay?”

“Yeah, I’m sorry. I have this YouTube channel and sometimes I force my friends to pull pranks for my videos. I began editing the video so I can show a little bit of it to you if you’d like. If you want me to blur you out or take the bit out completely I will.” Jisung said and Changbin tried not to let himself get starstruck.

“Okay.” Can Changbin say anything but ‘okay’ at this point? Jisung nodded and pressed a button on his camera and set it down before taking his laptop out of his backpack that he set on the floor.

“Guys, make space for Changbin-ssi.” The person he recognized as Chan stood up from where he was sitting next to Jisung and pointed at the seat for Changbin to sit.

“Oh no. It’s okay. I’ll sit on the floor.” Changbin said.

“No, no. We forced you to come here. Sit down please.” Jisung said, patting the seat. Changbin nodded only after Chan gave him a smile and a nod.

“Okay, I won’t show you the whole thing ‘cause it’s a bunch of nonsense. I’ll just show you the part that you’re in. Okay, here.” Jisung held the laptop in his arms as the video played. Changbin found it weird to see himself being filmed from afar as the mic on Minho’s phone picked up the whole conversation. Changbin saw as his own facial expressions looked progressively more annoyed and confused as the video went on before finally he told Minho to leave and Minho walked out with an embarrassed look on his face.

“You owe me twenty bucks.” The video cut off there and he looked at Jisung.

“That was weird.” He said. Jisung laughed nervously.

“Was it? Do you want me to take the bit out completely?” Does he? He knew how difficult it was sometimes to create content for his Wednesday videos and Changbin saw that it was only 2 minutes long so far. He didn’t want to take a bigger part of the video out and force Jisung to try and make more content to meet the 5 minute mark.

“No, you can keep it.” Jisung’s eyebrows raised.

“Really?”

“Yeah. Um, how many people watch your videos?” He asked as if he didn’t know.

“Well, on average, I get maybe around 70 to 100K views?” Changbin managed to look surprised.

“Wow, that’s a lot.” Jisung smiled shyly and nodded.

“Yeah. It’s a blessing really. I’ve only been making videos for about 6 months now.”

“That’s awesome. What’s your channel’s name?”

“If you search up Han Jisung you should find it.”

“Han Jisung. Okay, I’ll remember that.” Jisung nodded, still with that shy smile.

“So, is it really okay if I keep the bit? You don’t want me to blur you out or anything?”

“No, I mean you went through the trouble of apologizing to me and you got me my favorite order, so it’s all good.” Changbin said to him and Minho. Minho nodded. 

“Great! Um, okay. Thank you, Changbin-ssi.” Changbin nodded and went to stand up. 

“Okay, I’ll leave you guys alone now.”

“Wait, why don’t you hang out with us?” Hyunjin spoke up for the first time.

“M-me?” 

“Yeah. At least until you finish eating.” He pointed to the cake and coffee that he still had in his hands.

“Oh, okay, then. W-weren’t you filming though when I came here?” Changbin asked Jisung.

“I was, yeah. But if it makes you uncomfortable, I don’t have to.”

“It’s okay if you do. Maybe don’t film me so you don’t ruin the illusion.” Changbin said with a small smile. Jisung laughed.

“Good idea. Um, why don’t you sit here so you’re next to the table.” The room only had two small circular side tables and Changbin noticed that they took chairs from the other room so they could all fit. He’ll just put them back later if they don’t do it. After switching seats with Jisung, he took his first sip of his coffee that has started getting cold but he wasn’t about to complain. Jisung once again took out his camera but didn’t turn it on yet.

“It’s a little awkward now.” Minho whispered to the room.

“I’m sorry.” Changbin said but then everyone reassured him that it was okay.

“It’s only a little awkward ‘cause you actually work here and we can be assholes sometimes. I promise if we ever make a mess, we'll clean it all up ourselves. We’ll put the chairs back, too.” Woojin reassured him.

“I appreciate that, guys. But go ahead. Do what you guys do. I’m just gonna eat the cake.” Changbin put his hood up and grabbed the small spoon on the plate and took his first bite. As he put the spoonful of cake in his mouth, he noticed how dead silent it was and he looked around to see them all staring at him. He nearly choked when he realized the camera was on him as well which broke the silence as the boys laughed.

“How is it?” Chan asked him.

“Do you wanna try?” He offered the spoon to him. Chan accepted it and took his own little bite.

“Whaaa! That’s so good.” He put a hand over his mouth as he spoke.

“You took a bite out of his cake now you owe him something!” ‘Han’ said, pointing the camera between Changbin and Chan. It was fascinating to see how quickly he slipped back into his persona. Chan contemplated running out of the café as he finished chewing. This was always the game they played. If they were caught taking a bite of somebody else’s food, even if they offer it, they owe ‘something’ to the other.

“What does that mean?” Changbin asked, glancing at Jisung which essentially was just at the camera before looking back up at Chan.

“Say, Changbin, would you like a hug?”

“No, a hug isn’t good enough!” Minho laughed. Chan cursed under his breath. “We just met, guys! I can’t do anything too weird!” Changbin smirked. He remembered what bit this was. He took another bite of his cake as the others tried to figure out the ‘punishment’.

“Give him a lap dance!” Hyunjin cupped his hands around his mouth and yelled over the laughter in the room. Changbin’s eyes widened and Chan groaned in embarrassment. Even though Han was laughing his ass off, the camera was still pretty stable and pointed at them even if he wasn’t looking at the viewfinder.

“Do it! Do it! Do it!” They all started chanting. Chan looked back at Woojin and whined when he too was chanting.

“Woojin!” Woojin laughed but kept chanting. Chan sighed and looked at Changbin as Hyunjin began playing a song out of his phone.

“I’m sorry about this.” He said before taking off his shirt and hat. Changbin put both of his hands over his mouth and laughed as Chan began giving him a lap dance. Tears were practically falling out of his eyes by the time Chan was done. The room was loud with laughter and Chan’s face was beet red as he shoved his shirt back on.

“Changbin! Changbin, how was it?!” Jisung asked him, pointing the camera at him. Changbin grabbed his plate of the cake and shoved it into Chan’s hands.

“Here!” As they laughed some more, Chan fell on his knees on the floor and his body shook as he laughed his embarrassment away. It was hands down, one of the most entertaining nights of Changbin’s life.


	4. placebo

When Changbin woke up the next morning, he thought he had dreamt the whole thing. But one look at his phone told him that no, it was real. 5 new phone numbers were added to the existing 7 that he had. 3 of them were his friends, 4 of them were his family. Well now 8 of them were friends. Could he call them friends? He guessed so.

Changbin couldn’t stop the grin from growing on his face as he shoved his hood to cover his face. He rolled around his bed to really let it all out. He looked back at his phone and looked over the names. Chan put himself as Bang Chan 💃, Woojin put himself as Woojin hyung~, Hyunjin put himself as Hyunjinnie, Minho put himself as Lee Minho, and Jisung put himself as Hanie <3\. Changbin stared at Jisung’s name. He did that, not Changbin. He chose to put the heart there. Damn it, that was cute.

Changbin sighed and threw his phone down on his bed and got out of bed to take his shower. He had nothing planned that day as usual. He was just going to finish his online school assignments and then maybe go bother Seungmin. Maybe Jeongin will come over today. Jeongin was Seungmin’s best friend. Although they met at college, it was like they were friends for as long as Changbin and Seungmin have been friends. 

When Changbin finished his shower, he was shocked to see a text message waiting for him. 3 actually, by the same person.

Hanie <3 [11:21am]:  
Morning, hyung! I hope I didn’t wake you [eyes emoji]  
Hanie <3 [11:21am]:  
I was wondering if you’d like to hang out today  
Hanie <3 [11:21am]:  
If you’re busy, I understand 😊

Jisung…wanted to hang out…with him? Last time was an accident but this is Han Jisung blatantly asking him to hang out. Shit, he sent those messages 20 minutes ago.

Binnie ^-^ [11:44am]:  
Hey! I’m not busy. Let’s hang out! What do you want to do?

As Changbin got dressed, the dinging of his phone forced him to hurry up so he could see the messages faster. After not even buttoning up his jeans, he jumped back on his bed and swiped to view the messages.

Hanie <3 [11:45am]:  
I was thinking we can have a chill day  
Hanie <3 [11:45am]:  
I’m not as crazy as I was yesterday I promise lol  
Hanie <3 [11:45am]:  
If you haven’t eaten yet, we can go get some lunch and then come back to my house? Minho and Hyunjin are here too. We can all chill 😊

Changbin tried not to feel too disappointed that it’ll be the four of them instead of just them two but at least Jisung reached out to him first and the next morning too!

Binnie ^-^ [11:46am]:  
That’s fine! I can meet you at the café in like 30 minutes and we’ll go from there. Is that okay?

Hanie <3 [11:47am]:  
Perfect! I’ll see you then hyung~ <3<3

Changbin hugged his phone to his chest at the hearts. What the hell was he doing to him?

 

In just 10 minutes, Changbin managed to dry his hair enough to style it. His hands were sticky with pomade as he did his best and hoped that as it dried even more, it wouldn’t look too crazy. He applied his face creams and sunscreen before putting on the same black hoodie he wore last night and walked out of the door after telling Seungmin (and Jeongin) that he was going out with some friends.

“What friends? We’re you’re only friends. And Felix works today.” Seungmin said.

“Fuck you.”

“Don’t say those words in front of the child!” Seungmin quickly covered Jeongin’s ears as if he hasn’t cursed in front of him or the kid cursed himself.

“I’m not a child, asshole!” Jeongin slapped his hands away and Changbin left as Seungmin gasped in fake horror.

Those two were cute. One day, one of them will get their heads out of their asses and ask the other one out.

As Changbin walked through the familiar streets, he put his hood up so the breeze wouldn’t mess his hair up too much. He should’ve just worn a beanie. Too late now. When he got to the café, Jisung wasn’t there yet so he sat at one of the small metal tables outside and waited, playing random games on his phone. 10 minutes passed and Jisung wasn’t there yet. Was Changbin too early? He must be. Jisung should be here soon.

After 20 minutes, Changbin was getting antsy. And really hungry. He debated getting something from the café but he didn’t want to order before Jisung got there. He decided to wait a little longer but after another 10 minutes, Changbin couldn’t wait anymore. So, he went in and greeted Felix.

“Hey, Lix.” Felix looked up from the macaron display that he was setting up and grinned at him.

“Hyung! What’s up? How come you’re here?” Changbin didn’t work on the weekends so he could have that time to do schoolwork.

“I was supposed to meet up with one of the guys from yesterday. You wouldn’t happen to see them right?” Felix pouted and shook his head.

“No, I’ve been here all morning, too.” Changbin sighed and nodded.

“Can I just have four of those? I’m starving.”

“Yeah, of course. On the house, hyung.”

“Nah, Felix come on. It’s like 7 dollars.”

“On the house, hyung.” Felix handed him the small box with the macarons and Changbin gave up and accepted them.

“Thanks, kid.” Felix smiled and continued setting up the display, making up for the 4 that he gave Changbin. “I’ll see you Monday.”

“See you!” Changbin went back outside and was half expecting to see Jisung but amongst the crowd of people walking around, he didn’t see him. He sat back down at his table and slowly ate two of the macarons. He was thinking he’d save the other two for Jisung. It felt like hours passed by when Changbin looked at his phone again and saw that an actual hour has gone by since the time that they were supposed to meet up. Was he stood up? He wouldn’t actually do that, right? 

Changbin clicked on their messages and began typing.

Binnie ^-^ [1:23pm]  
Hey, Jisung-ah! Where are you?

Changbin’s finger hovered over the send button. Was it not a thing to actually be on time? Changbin didn’t know. Han was a busy YouTuber and Changbin was a punctual mess. Should he have told Jisung that he was on his way? Maybe that’s what Jisung was waiting for. Either way, he sent it and slammed the phone down on the table away from him. Jisung appeared to be a fast texter, why didn’t he text Changbin back even when another 10 minutes went by? Changbin sighed. He was starving and losing hope. He ate those remaining macarons and decided to wait just another 10 minutes. He can’t be pushy if Jisung doesn’t immediately respond. He can’t be one of _those_ people. But still, he’s been waiting 20 minutes for a reply and even longer for him to show up. He knew it was too good to be true. 

Changbin stood up from his seat and threw away the box. He checked his phone one more time before sighing and began walking back to his house. He sort of hoped that maybe Jisung would come running down and apologizing profusely, explaining why he was late and everything would be fine but he made it all the way home with still no reply. 

“You’re back early.” Seungmin pointed out from where him and Jeongin have been watching a movie in the living room. It’s been nearly 2 hours since he left so it probably did seem like he actually did something but then came back early. Changbin just nodded and sat down next to Jeongin.

“Wasn’t really what I thought it’d be. What are you guys watching?”

“Into the Spider-verse. We just started so you’re right on time.” Changbin settled down, putting his feet on the coffee table and accepting the bowl of popcorn that Jeongin handed to him, reminding him that he still hasn’t properly eaten anything. He ate the whole bowl. The other didn’t really complain, they had a bag of chips. Changbin stood up at one point and grabbed them all water bottles.

It wasn’t until the last 10 minutes of the movie that Changbin’s phone dinged several times in a row. Changbin set up his phone to not display the actual message when it popped up but just to say who it was from. It was Jisung who in the span of 5 seconds, sent 10 messages. Changbin put his phone on vibrate and stuffed it back in his pocket and focused on the movie. Or at least tried to. He phone vibrated a few more time before a call came in. Changbin rolled his eyes and took his hands out of his pocket, hoping to not feel the vibrations anymore. The movie ended and Changbin helped clean up the living room before disappearing into his room. He took out his phone to see the last FaceTime call from Jisung came just a minute ago. He has left 22 texts and FaceTime called him 5 times. Changbin opened up the messages and saw a bunch of gibberish followed by apologies and ‘I fell asleep’. Who the hell falls asleep after promising to meet up with someone in 30 minutes? He didn’t get to read the last message when another FaceTime call came up. Changbin decided he would answer. 

Jisung popped up looking nervously at his phone then switching to a surprised look when Changbin actually answered.

“Hyung!” Jisung smiled a little. Changbin was not smiling. His hood was still up and his hair nearly covered both of his eyes.

“What do you want, Han?” Jisung flinched a little at his tone but Changbin was pissed and honestly, really hurt.

“Hyung, did you read my messages?”

“Yeah.” Jisung sighed.

“I’m really sorry. I didn’t think I’d fall asleep.” When Changbin didn’t respond, he continued. “I was up all night. I didn’t go to sleep until 9 this morning ‘cause I had to get some work done because I knew I wanted to hang out with you today. I even put an alarm on my phone so I could wake up and text you. I’m really sorry. I take full responsibility for this. But please let me make it up to you, hyung.” Changbin purposely hid his face from the camera so Jisung couldn’t see him actually contemplating. What was he doing all night, though?

“Jisung, I waited for you for over an hour. It took you nearly 3 hours to respond to my text. I’m tired, okay. I don’t wanna go out tonight.” Jisung put a hand over his face and Changbin nearly regretted his words.

“That’s okay, hyung. I won’t force you to do anything. But please believe me when I say I feel terrible. I never wanted to do this to you.” Changbin nodded.

“Okay.” Jisung didn’t look so convinced and he sighed.

“I’m really sorry, hyung.”

“Okay, Jisung.” Jisung looked down as his eyes began to water. He didn’t want Changbin to think he was trying to gain his sympathy from it but Jisung was really sensitive. He hated himself for doing this to Changbin. It would’ve been their first time hanging out together on purpose and he ruined it. He really thought he’d be able to gain another normal friend. Jisung quickly ended the call as he felt a panic attack arise. He couldn’t let him see him like that. He fucked up. Changbin didn’t actually accept his apology. He was going to have to come up with something to make up for it. 

He didn’t text Changbin that night and the Changbin didn’t text him either. Maybe it was for the best, Changbin thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pfft i wish macarons were that cheap


	5. NXT 2 U

Sunday came and went and Monday morning found Changbin staring at his computer screen. Will he watch J.One’s video? It was 11:56. He had 4 minutes to decide. He got up and made breakfast. Last night, he turned off the alarm that reminded him of the video being posted, not wanting it to go off and remind him, but it was all he was thinking about. He looked at the clock on the stove and it read 12:01. Changbin felt a sense of urgency, the kind that he always felt when he knew he wasn’t there at noon on the dot to watch the video. He had to watch it. He couldn’t help himself. He took his bowl of cereal and went to his desk and opened up YouTube. There it was, on his recommended. J.One Take #24: D [Half Moon], posted 2 minutes ago. Changbin clicked on it.

“ _What’s up, everyone? J.One here._ ” He put up his two peace signs like he always did. Changbin took notice of the clothes he was wearing. It was the same clothes he wore when they met at the café Friday night.

“So, it’s nighttime right now and I’m just about to start recording. My neighbors might kill me or my soundproofing will prove to be amazing and indestructible.” He said, putting his arms up, gesturing to his whole room.

“ _I decided I was going to do a cover tonight. I usually rap more than I sing but this song has been stuck in my head all day. You read the title. Today I’m doing a cover of Dean’s Half Moon. Let’s see how much we get done tonight._ ” J.One began putting the time he was recording occasionally at the bottom right hand corner and Changbin watched as it said 1:30 am, then 3:12 am, 5:46 am, then ending at 8:33 am. Jisung managed to finish the instrumentals and the first verse. The clip then ended and the screen went black with a sentence.

‘I wasn’t feeling my best the next day so please excuse my mood…’ The screen changed to an image of Jisung with his infamous black hat with the rings at the end, his glasses, but instead of a black mask, it was white and he wore a bright yellow sweater.

“I thought if I wore a bright color, it’d lift my spirits.” Jisung pointed out before the clip switched to him singing the song and redoing line, clipping them together, doing harmonies. 6:30 pm, 7:22pm, 9:12 pm, then ending at 10:03 pm. 

“Early night, everyone. _The cover is done. I don’t think there’s much that I’ll want to change or add to it. If you’d like to hear the end product, the link is down below. Please subscribe, like, or comment or all of the above. Constructive criticism is welcome. I’m sorry I’m a bit low energy today. I promise Wednesday’s video, I won’t be like this._ ” Jisung chuckled but he looked so tired. “ _All right, I’ll catch you guys later._ ” He held out his peace signs before the scene transitioned to the end card.

That’s what he was doing that night. He usually took both Saturday and Sunday to record but he sacrificed his sleep so he could spend Saturday with Changbin. Should Changbin apologize to him? Tell him that he saw the video and he felt bad? But Changbin was still hurt? He didn’t ask Jisung to sacrifice his sleep for him. What is the right answer?

A few minutes later, he got a text. From Jisung. It was a link to his Half Moon cover on Soundcloud and nothing else. Why did he send him that? Still, Changbin clicked on it and put on his earphones. It sounded amazing. Of course, it did. It almost sounded like it was his own song and not a cover. How was he supposed to respond to him?

Binnie ^-^ [12:31 pm]  
I just saw your video. You’re really good.

He sent it before he could psych himself out. A minute later, two messages came in. 

Hanie <3 [12:32 pm]  
Oh…thank you  
Hanie <3 [12:32 pm]  
I honestly thought you forgot about my channel

Binnie ^-^ [12:33 pm]  
I was looking forward to that video you showed me…

Hanie <3 [12:33 pm]  
Which video??  
Hanie <3 [12:34 pm]  
Oh! Your video! That one’s going up on Wednesday…

As if Changbin didn’t know that.

Binnie ^-^ [12:35 pm]  
I’m looking forward to it

Jisung was wracking his brain for anything. Was this a sign that Changbin wasn’t angry at him anymore? Were they okay? Should Jisung push it and ask to meet? No, he shouldn’t push it. He should wait until at least Wednesday. Still, Jisung sent him a single heart and that was the end of their text conversation.

Changbin went to work that day not feeling his absolute best but not feeling his worst either. 2 hours into his 6 hour shift, Jisung came walking in by himself. Changbin was in the back but saw him come in as he was going to the front. He quickly turned around and tried to make Ryujin to go instead of him.

“Ryujin-ah, customer.” He said trying to make himself look too busy to do it himself even though Ryujin was the one who was actually busy.

“Oppa, can you do it? I can’t burn these again.” She said as she continued making her pastry while having the first batch in the oven. Changbin sighed and washed his hands before walking to the front. He had to give customers a smile every time so he gave an awkward one to Jisung.

“Hi. How can I help you?” Jisung gave him a timid smile.

“I actually wanted to ask you when you got out.”

“I’m closing today. Shop closes at 8 then I need to clean and lock up.” Jisung nodded. It’s was only 5:17 pm.

“Can you go on break soon?” Changbin shook his head.

“I’m the only one on register right now. I need to wait until my coworker is done baking. I don’t know how long that will take.” Jisung sighed and nodded in defeat.

“Okay. Can I get an iced americano, please?” Changbin nodded and told him how much it’ll cost. After he paid, Changbin quickly did his drink. Last second he put four macarons in a box and handed to him with his drink.

“What’s this?” Jisung asked as he took the box cautiously.

“Macarons. Try them. They’re good.” Jisung was a little confused. Does he pay him for these? What should he do?

“Oh, um, okay. Thank you.” Changbin nodded and watched him as he went upstairs. Changbin let out the breath he was holding and tried to slow his beating heart. This is ridiculous. Why did he feel like they were walking on eggshells?

Jisung threw himself on the first room he saw that had a couch. Despite how small he was, the couch was smaller and his feet dangled off the arm of said couch. Why was he such an idiot? He came here to talk to him personally and figure out what was going on between them but he couldn’t even do that. Instead, he was upstairs in the café that his now crush worked at, pitying himself. He grabbed the box of macarons and opened them seeing 4 different flavors. He took the pink one. Was it strawberry? Cherry? Raspberry? Either way, it was good as shit. Before he knew it, all the macarons were gone and he still hadn’t touched his iced americano. Jisung sighed.

He closed his eyes for just a second. Just one. It felt like just one but the next time he opened his eyes again, Changbin was the one shaking him awake.

“Hanie, it’s after eight. The café’s closed.” Jisung bolted up and looked around. It was nighttime now, clearly.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry. Shit, I’m really sorry. I didn’t mean to fall asleep.” He scrambled to pick up the box that was now on the floor and his untouched room temperature americano.

“You seem to do that a lot, huh?” Jisung froze and looked down at his drink.

“Only if I haven’t been sleeping well.” Changbin gulped but didn’t respond. Jisung took a deep breath and thought, it’s now or never.

“Listen, the real reason I came here is because I hoped I could get a minute or two to talk to you. I really like you, okay? You’re really fun and we all got along so well Thursday night. I wanted to get to know you more and I, I blew it. I know I did. But please, believe me when I say it was an accident. A douchebag accident, but an accident, nonetheless. I know I don’t deserve it, but can you please give me a second chance to make it up to you?” Changbin stuffed his hands in his pocket and thought about it. He felt like he knew who Han Jisung was, at least the 3 personas he showed on camera. One of them has to be true or else he had a 4th persona that Changbin could learn about in person.

“When are you free?” Jisung took a deep breath.

“Honestly, I think it’s best if we hang out at night to make sure I won’t accidentally fall asleep.”

“You don’t sleep at night?”

“Hyung, I make 3 videos a week. I have the most energy at night. I mean, I did just fall asleep but that’s because I didn’t get to drink my coffee.” Jisung said taking his first sip of his americano. It didn’t taste as good as when it is freshly made but Jisung tried his best to mask his disgust.

“Here. I’ll make you a new one.” Changbin went to take the cup from him but Jisung whined and moved away.

“Nooo, hyung, you already gave me the macarons. This is fine. It’ll wake me up either way.” Changbin shook his head but didn’t argue. They were quiet for a moment before Jisung worked up the courage to ask him something else.

“Hyung, do you hate me?” Changbin furrowed his eyebrows.

“Why would I? Should I?” Jisung shook his head.

“No! I mean, no…please.” Changbin chuckled and wow, Jisung’s heart did a flip or two.

“Do you think…you can wait for me to close up so we can hang out tonight? That’s if you’re not busy or anything?” Changbin rubbed the back of his neck as he asked him. Jisung’s eyes widened slightly but a smile grew on his face.

“Y-yeah, I can wait. Um, do you want me to wait outside?”

“Uh, no, you can just sit downstairs. I’ll try to be quick.” Jisung nodded and went downstairs, glancing back once at Changbin who was watching him go. They both blushed and looked away and continued doing what they were doing.


	6. the dreamz

Jisung was shitting bricks. So was Changbin but he wouldn’t admit it out loud.

Jisung was wondering how the hell Changbin was giving him another chance and Changbin was wondering why Jisung wanted that second chance in the first place.

Changbin probably did a shit job at cleaning up since he wanted to be as quick as possible so Jisung doesn’t get bored and leave. A world record of 20 more minutes it took before Changbin claimed he was ready to go. Jisung nodded and stood up from the table near the door and the both of them walked out. Jisung waited for Changbin to lock the door before they were walking down to the main road.

“What should we do?” Jisung asked.

“Um, if I’m honest, I don’t really want to do anything too intense. I’m kinda beat from work.”

“Oh! Yeah, of course. A-are you sure you don’t just wanna go home?” Changbin shook his head.

“And miss hanging out with you? Pfft, naah.” Jisung blushed as he laughed.

“I’m not all that great.”

“But you are. I saw some of your videos and I know that’s not 100% you. It’s just what you show on camera but you’re really good at what you do.”

“You do know all the pretty filmmaking and editing is done by Hyunjin, right?”

“But you come up with the ideas, you make and record those songs. Don’t downplay what you’re capable of, okay?” Changbin saw something in Jisung that he would never see on camera and that was his insecurity. Although Jisung nodded, he didn’t agree. But he didn’t know him well enough yet so Changbin let it go.

“How about we order take out and watch a movie at my place?” Jisung said.

“Will your roommates mind?”

“Nah, Chan hyung is almost never home, Woojin is a grandpa so he’s probably already asleep. All Minho cares about is his cat which by the way, are you allergic to cats?”

“No.”

“Okay, good. Then we should be good.” Jisung took a moment to order the food as they walked towards his house. Changbin must admit, it was pretty nice. Somewhere in one of Jisung’s vlogs, they moved to this one and it was much nicer than the apartment they lived in before. 

“I like your house.” Changbin said. Jisung shrugged.

“Thanks. It’s easier to pay rent if we have more people so,” Jisung shrugged. The first thing they heard when they walked in was a scream.

“UGH! GOGOTOASTER54, YOU’RE FUCKING DEAD!” Changbin froze and looked at Jisung. Jisung also looked confused before he realized what was happening.

“Damn it, Hyunjin’s playing video games again.” Changbin snickered as Hyunjin let out another inhumane screech.

“HWANG! Shut the fuck up.” Jisung said as they walked past the living room to get to Jisung’s room.

“Suck my dick, Han. GOD DAMNIT.” Hyunjin was wearing one of those gaming headsets with a mic and didn’t notice Changbin was there too.

“Sorry about him.” Jisung said as he shut the door but the next screech that Hyunjin let out was still overwhelmingly loud.

“I mean, we can go to the studio. It’s this shed outside that I converted into a studio. It’d be nice and quiet there.” Jisung said before they could get too comfortable.

“That’s fine.” Changbin shrugged and soon they were walking back out of the room and into the backyard to get to the studio. Jisung had a key to get in and when he opened it, the purple and red stripe lights turned on. It was like a goldmine to Changbin.

“I feel…like I just entered heaven.” Changbin said as he looked around and poked at the sound proofing foams. Jisung laughed as he shut the door.

“Yeah, it cost me an arm and a leg to get all of this but it’s something I’m really passionate about and it’s a part of my career too so it was an investment I was willing to make.” Changbin looked over his equipment and struggled to not ask Jisung if he could try it out. This is not why he wanted to be friends with Jisung. And he wasn’t going to make Jisung think that the things he owned and what he does to make money is what Changbin was after. So, instead, he sat on the couch and looked at Jisung.

“This is really cool.” Jisung smiled that gummy smile and thanked him.

“So, um, do you want to Netflix or…? I have a few DVDs here.” Jisung distracted himself by looking over the small collection of movies he had on one of the shelves.

“We can do Netflix.” 

“Okay.” And then Jisung was walking towards him and sat next to him on the love seat. It wasn’t terribly big so the gap between them wasn’t too large especially since Changbin was sitting closer to the middle than to the arm rest. He was stuck there trying to come up with a discreet way to scoot over without making it seem like he was trying to get away from Jisung. In fact, he didn’t want to but again, they don’t know each other that well yet.

“Oh, here. Food’s here. I’ll be back.” Jisung handed Changbin the remote once Netflix was opened up and then left to get the food. Changbin sighed tapped his head with the remote a few times before focusing on choosing something to watch. He saw that the last thing Jisung was watching was Legally Blonde. Changbin snickered and kept looking. He saw a few things that he wouldn’t mind watching, most of them were movies that he’s already watched but what’s the point of having movies available to you if you don’t rewatch them occasionally.

Soon, Jisung came back with the food.

“Delivery~” He sung as he dropped the bag on the coffee table.

“Thank God. I’m starving.” 

An hour later found the two sitting on the floor in front of the coffee table with their backs leaning against the couch as they watched The Incredibles 2 and ate.

“Hey, can I ask you something?” Jisung said, putting his chopsticks down and turning to face Changbin. Changbin stopped chewing before quickly finishing and swallowing as he turned to face him as well.

“What is it?”

“Tell me honestly. What do you think of my videos?” Jisung rubbed at his arm as he looked anywhere but him. Changbin debated telling him. He really wanted to but he was scared with how he’ll react. But at the same time, he didn’t want to keep this from him.

“Actually…I have something to tell you…” Jisung looked at him with wide puppy eyes and nodded, sitting up straighter. And now it was Changbin that looked anywhere but at the other.

“I’ve actually seen your videos before. Like before Minho even came to the café.” Changbin took a deep breath before continuing. “I’ve even seen all your videos and knew your upload schedule already. I’m usually one of the first few people to watch them.” It was quiet for a while before Changbin finally gathered the courage to look at Jisung. He couldn’t decipher what he was thinking. The look on his face wasn’t angry, but it wasn’t really happy either. He looked…thoughtful.

“Did you know it was Minho when he came to you?” Changbin nodded.

“I also saw you were filming. If I’m honest, I was losing my shit thinking about how weird it would be if you put me in your Wednesday video.” Jisung scoffed with a smile. He would’ve never in a million years think that Changbin had actually seen his videos, all of them to be exact, and even anticipated each one.

“If I’m honest, that’s so weird.” Changbin internally deflated but let out a fake laugh. Yeah, he knew it was weird. Now his friendship with Jisung will change completely and he’ll never ask to hang out with him again.

“Wait, no. Not like _that_ weird but like…I don’t know. Imagine you meet someone who treats you like anybody else and come to find out that they know who you are, and your name, and your friends, and your job. Like you’ve seen all my videos and yet treated me like a stranger.” Jisung was amazed. He wasn’t angry in the slightest just a bit shocked.

“I mean, you are a stranger. I don’t know you and you don’t know me.”

“But…my videos…” Jisung scratched at the back of his ear.

“Who you are behind the scenes can’t be the same as you are online. No matter how much of yourself you are, there are so many things that you don’t or simply won’t show on camera. Right?” Jisung slouched a bit more.

“I guess…yeah, that’s true, huh?”

“Trust me, though, I was losing my shit the whole time.”

“Oh my god…and then I stood you up…fuck, that must’ve made me look like such an asshole, right?” Jisung shoved his hands through his hair, disappointed in himself even more.

“I mean, you looked like an asshole anyway but we’ve talked it out, yeah? I didn’t want to hang out with you just because of your job. I hope you know that. You can literally scrap all the footage of me in it and I wouldn’t care.”

“But then I wouldn’t have content.” Jisung pouted. Changbin scoffed a laugh and looked down at his hands. They stayed in a comfortable silence for a moment, the only noise coming from the TV as Jack Jack began malfunctioning with his powers.

“I’m glad I met you though. All of my friends are in the business, you know. Like they have their own channels, or they’re a part of mine most times. Hyunjin edits my videos often, Minho is my guinea pig but don’t tell him I told you that. It’s nice having someone who’s just my friend, you know? Not a work partner and a friend.” Changbin nodded.

“I get it.” Jisung couldn’t bring himself to look away from the older’s side profile. He really was so beautiful and it’ll take all of Jisung’s strength not to put him in every video he makes ever. A face like his deserves to be on camera. But at the same time, he had to be careful. He was glad Changbin admitted to him having seen all of his videos but Jisung can’t be too sure that Changbin wasn’t trying to be his friend just because of his job. He’d have to go extra slow from now on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's the tea sis
> 
> ya gurl went to disney and got a uti on the fiRST NIGHT. i didn't even go to any of the parks yet. literally as soon as i got there i went into the pool (we rented a house) and bitch tf luckily i went to the urgent care and got some meds but then with the meds, i couldn't be under sunlight for too long and orlando is a frickin oven so i couldn't go to Hollywood Studios where everyone met and took photos with mickey and minnie and donald duck and i'm sad. but at least i can pee comfortably now.


	7. zone

“I dare you to go in there and ask for alcohol.” The camera was pointed at Minho who looked over at the café. He was thinking about it before he walked confidently inside. The others giggle as they zoom in on them. Then the scene switches to Minho chin as he recorded the conversation on his phone. Changbin didn’t notice he was filming himself at that time.

It was also weird seeing himself being filmed from afar, behind the glass door of the café. Jisung kept the entire conversation with little to no editing up until Minho walked out and hit Jisung on the shoulder saying he owed him twenty bucks as the others laughed. Then the scene switches to Jisung on his bed, hanging upside down.

“Turns out my buddy Hyunjin is allergic to Minho hyung’s cat so we’ve been trying to deal with that for the past few days.” The clip goes to Jisung carrying Dori in front of the camera and chasing Hyunjin around with it. Hyunjin would screech and run away, occasionally sneezing several times in a row before locking himself in his room. Then it switches to Jisung filming himself as he cuddles the cat up to his face.

“Just want you guys to know, it’s not a serious allergy. He is taking medication for it and we make sure Dori isn’t all up in his space all the time.” He said quickly and then the scene switches to the front of his café again. Just the door, no context, nothing. He zooms in quickly and then the scene switches to Jisung sitting in that room upstairs in the café.

“So, usually after our pranks we go up to them and let them know it was a prank and ask for their permission to use the clip but we forgot to do that for this guy so we’ve been coming here a few times already and we always just miss him. Lucky for us though, the barista here knows him and called him over so now we’re waiting for him.” And then Changbin was seeing himself again, being filmed ‘secretly’ though he knew he was being filmed.

It was silent as Changbin took a bite of his cake.

“Is it good?” Chan asked him. He offered Chan a piece and then Han is yelling about how he owed Changbin something. He smiled as he remembered that night. It really was a fun night for him. Although he didn’t hang out with them for a long time, he hadn’t laughed like that in a while. The video ends with Changbin offering Chan the rest of his cake and then the outro begins playing. 

A few seconds later, his phone dings and it’s Jisung.

Hanie <3 [12:07 pm]  
Did you see the video??? 

Changbin blushed, remembering that he told him that he always was one of the firsts to watch his videos as soon as he uploads them. He debated pretending he forgot or he was showering or something but he decided to not pretend.

Binnie ^-^ [12:08 pm]  
I did. You’re so mean! Don’t chase Hyunjin with Dori!

Hanie <3 [12:09 pm]  
It’s part of the gag! Did you see the very last second?...

Changbin furrowed his eyebrows. He never adds anything after his outros so he stopped watching to the very end quickly after learning this. He pressed play on the video again that was paused at 4:46 seconds out of the 5 minute video. 6 seconds later the clip of him awkwardly entering the area of the café they were at came up. Jisung paused and zoomed in on Changbin’s face and spoke over the picture.

“Welcome Changbin hyung to the squad, everyone! Wooo!” As he cheered, he put an audio clip of people cheering and clapping and then the video ended. Changbin chuckled and went back to text Jisung.

Binnie ^-^ [12:11 pm]  
You’re so lame lmao  
Hanie <3 [12:11 pm]  
Is it okay that I did that?... or do you want me to take it down?  
Binnie ^-^ [12:11 pm]  
It’s okay han-ah, I’ll be honored to be a part of your ‘squad’ <3

Changbin was shitting bricks at the heart he decided to send last second. He really shouldn’t be overthinking so much but Jisung’s been texting him back pretty fast up until he sent that. He let out a grunt as he let himself fall back onto his bed, his phone still in his right hand. Just as he hit the bed, his phone vibrated. He quickly looked at it and opened the message.

Hanie <3 [12:14 pm]  
<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3 Good cuz you have no choice >:D <3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3

Changbin giggled and hugged the phone to his chest for a good 5 seconds before deciding to send a voice message.

“Ah, Han-ssi, you’re so good to your fans, omo!” He said in his high pitched voice and sent it. He waited with a small smile playing on his face as the 3 dots bounced, waiting for Jisung’s reply. He sent a voice message back.

“It’s the least I can do, ya know? When I meet a fan, I gotta give back. It’s just who I am.” He said in the most obnoxious tone that Changbin couldn’t help but cackle.

Binnie ^-^ [12:16 pm]  
You’re such an asshole!! <3 x  
Hanie <3 [12:16 pm]  
Ooh, we’re sending kisses now??? 😉

Changbin’s eyes widened and he looked at his own message? When the hell did he press that button???

Binnie ^-^ [12:17 pm]  
It’s the only way you’ll get a kiss from me 🙅🏻♂️  
Hanie <3 [12:17 pm]  
Who said I wanted a kiss from you, nastyy

Then two seconds later, a half blurry picture of Jisung with a disgusted look on his face taken from right below his chin popped up. Changbin had to drop his face onto his mattress and squeal just a little and flop his legs around. Why is he so much cuter behind the camera? Well, it was a picture so it was on camera, BUT STILL. Changbin debated sending a selfie back. He went to his snow app and started flipping through filters until he found one that made him pink with wide eyes, a small chin and little hearts rested on his cheeks. 

He took a few pictures before settling on the one where he was cupping his cheek with his free hand and showing a soft smile and sent it. He stared at his picture and the longer he looked at it, the more he hated it so he stopped and instead waited to see what Jisung would respond. He was waited for a good 20 seconds before a knock came on his door.

“Hyung! Can we go out for lunch, please?” Seungmin whined. Changbin sighed and stood up to open the door.

“Why do you want to go out for lunch?”

“I’m in the mood for Pho.” Changbin sighed again.

“Fine. Give me like 5 minutes.” Seungmin clapped his hands with a wide grin and agreed, skipping away to his own room to get ready as well. Changbin looked at his full length mirror at his outfit. He was wearing sweatpants and a hoodie. If he just changed into jeans, he’d be good. As he begun taking off his sweatpants, he had one leg free but when he was about to yank it off of his other foot, his phone dinged and in the midst of assuming that his sweatpants were going to come right off, he went to set his foot down but since was still holding the leg of the sweatpants, he ended up tripping and falling over. Luckily, he hit his head on his mattress, unluckily, he also landed uncomfortably on his shoes. Still, he got up on his knees and retrieved his phone to see Jisung had sent another photo and a few messages.

Hanie <3 [12:23 pm]  
I hope you know that picture will be what pops up when you call me.  
Hanie <3 [12:23 pm]  
Wait !!!!! !11111!! Don’t use the photo I sent you!  
Hanie <3 [12:24 pm]  
[photo]  
Hanie <3 [12:24 pm]  
Use this one <3

It was another selfie of him from a decent angle. He was holding out a peace sign and had a small half smile. He liked it but he wished he had a less ‘selfie’ like photo of him if that made sense. He will get it one day. For now, he saved the photo and made it Jisung’s contact photo.

Binnie ^-^ [12:25 pm]  
I hope you know I tripped and hit my head to view this photo  
Hanie <3 [12:25 pm]  
Awww you fell for me?? 😍 😍 😍  
Binnie ^-^ [12:26 pm]  
This friendship ends here.  
Hanie <3 [12:27 pm]  
[photo]  
Hanie <3 [12:27 pm]  
But I fell for you too…

The photo was of him on the ground, looking derpy and pouty off into the distance and forcing a double chin to show slightly. Changbin laughed and saved the photo, changing that one into his contact photo.

Binnie ^-^ [12:28 pm]  
Thank you for providing me an even better contact photo for you

Before Jisung could respond, Seungmin waltzed into his room.

“Ready, hyung?” Changbin looked up before finally yanking his sweatpants off of his ankle.

“yeah, lemme just put some pants on and we’ll go.” Seungmin was looking at him weird with a smile growing on his face.

“Why were you on the floor with your sweats on your ankles, hyung?” he said as he followed him to Changbin’s walk in closet.

“Hey, hey, this is a one man closet. Move.” Changbin tried pushing him out but he didn’t budge. 

“I already came out of the closet, I don’t need to do it again.” Seungmin slapped his hands away.

“It should be easy for you then, go away!” With one hand he grabbed a random pair of jeans and with the other he continued to try to push Seungmin away.

“Can I put my pants on!?”

“Fine, fine. Hurry up before I go without you.” Any other day, he would take him up on that but now he really was craving Pho.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a shitty ending to a shitty chapter ndknakdfm tbh i'm having writer's block but i'm trying to shove myself out of it
> 
> am i a text fic or what???


	8. tik tok

The whole time they were walking to the restaurant, Changbin was texting. Seungmin had to actually pull him away before he crashed into a light pole or something.

“Hyung, seriously, get it together. Who are you even texting?” Seungmin tried peeking over his shoulder but Changbin locked his phone and stuffed it in his pocket.

“None of your business, nosy.”

It was nice hanging out with his roommate. They don’t usually go out just the two of them and do fun things. Usually if they ever go out together, it’s to do grocery shopping and they usually argue over what they can, can’t, should, and shouldn’t get.

“Seriously, hyung, who are you texting?” Seungmin asked him after seeing Changbin look under the table at his phone and biting his lip to stop a smile from coming through. Changbin jumped and quickly shoved his phone under thigh and focused on his food again.

“No one, just a friend.”

“What friend, though?”

“His name is Jisung.” Changbin sighed, taking a big mouthful of his noodles. Seungmin looked at him.

“Tell me honestly. Are you talking to him because he has the same name is that Youtuber you’re obsessed with?” Seungmin said as a joke not really expecting Changbin to look guilty.

“Wait, are you really? Hyung, that’s messed up.”

“I’m not doing that!”

“Then why did you look like that?” Changbin didn’t know how to respond so he just shrugged.

“Hyung, that’s mean.”

“Why would it be mean if I did that? Not that I’m doing that. I’m really not!”

“Because! Ugh, it just is. Was this the same guy that stood you up?” Changbin forgot he told him about that.

“Y-yeah, but we worked it out!”

“He doesn’t sound like a great person, hyung. And on top of that you’re only seeing him ‘cause his name is Jisung. How does he look like? Does he look like that squirrel too?” Seungmin scoffed. As Changbin slouched lower in his seat, Seungmin’s glare got more intense.

“Seo Changbin!” Changbin jumped and dropped his chopsticks in his bowl and put both of his hands over his ears!

“That is the lowest thing I’ve ever heard you do! Seriously, who are you?!” Changbin kept telling him to shut up or lower his voice but that only made Seungmin yell even louder.

“You are grounded! You will not leave the apartment until you tell that poor boy the truth!” Changbin rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. Now he was just being dramatic. Changbin was the hyung, damn it! Seungmin shouldn’t get to talk to him like that.

“Have you forgotten I am older than you, huh?!” Changbin yelled back.

“Yes! You are supposed to be older but you’re making terrible decisions and you’re not raising me right!” Changbin groaned in annoyance and picked up his chopsticks again. He could feel Seungmin’s glare on him. Seriously, he thought it would be a nice day with his roommate where, for once, they didn’t bicker.

“You just don’t understand, Seungmin-ah.” Changbin finally lowered his voice.

“No. It is you who apparently doesn’t understand why this is wrong.” Changbin rolled his eyes and took out his phone. Jisung had sent him 3 new messages but he ignored them in order to go through his gallery. He clicked on the selfie that Jisung sent him and then showed it to Seungmin. Seungmin shrugged his shoulders.

“Why are you showing me this squirrel? Don’t tell me that that’s actually that other Jisung. If he is, then…that’s impressive but even more wrong!”

“No, this is Han Jisung. This is also Han Jisung. And this too.” Changbin scrolled, showing him the photo that Jisung sent him.

“Okay? I don’t understand why you’re showing me this. I follow him on Instagram, I know how he looks like.”

“Exactly! Have you seen these photos anywhere else?”

“Well, I don’t obsessively look at his profile either!” Changbin slapped a hand over his own face before clicking at his messages with Jisung.

“Look.” Changbin scrolled and scrolled until he got to the photos that Jisung sent him. Seungmin looked confused.

“This Jisung is a fan of Han Jisung? You guys are weird.”

“Oh, for fuck’s sake, Seungmin. This is Han Jisung! It’s the same Jisung!”

“I don’t believe you.” Changbin gathered every last bit of self-control to not flip the table.

“How did you even pass high school?”

“I was the one taking AP classes, remember?” 

“Then you shouldn’t be this dumb!”

“You’re the dumb one!” Seungmin fired back.

“Oh my god, I’m leaving. You’re paying. Bye.” Changbin stood up and went to leave.

“No! Hyung!” Seungmin began whining in his nasally voice. “I’m sorry, come back!” Changbin flushed under the annoyed stares of everyone around them. They’ve definitely heard their bickering. Changbin quickly went back and sat down, slouching in his seat again.

“If I tell you what happened, you cannot interrupt me until I get to the end.” Seungmin sighed but nodded.

For the most part, he kept his promise until Changbin mentioned him being in Han’s Wednesday video and he again, claimed that he didn’t believe him.

“Go to his page! I’m there!” Seungmin immediately did that and his mouth was open as soon as Changbin popped up.

“How does shit like this even happen to you? It’s not fair!” Changbin chuckled.

“I have no idea.”

“Does he know that you’re a die hard fan?” Changbin blushed.

“Y-yeah, I told him I’ve watched his videos.” Seungmin nodded.

“Well, at least he knows. But you’re not just using him right?”

“Excuse me?”

“Like, okay. You’re a huge fan of this kid, you’ve seen all of his videos, follow him on every social media platform and by some grace of God, you manage to not only see him in person but befriend him. Are you just talking to him because of what he does or who he is? Like do you genuinely just think he’s a cool guy?” Changbin sighed.

“Seungmin, you’ve known me for god knows how long. If I didn’t like Jisung’s personality behind the camera, I would be gone and unsubscribed in seconds. As much as that would hurt but I would.” Seungmin stared him down before realizing that yeah, that sounds like Changbin.

“Okay. Okay, fine. I approve. But I want to meet him.”

“Hell no.” Changbin said, going back to his food. Seungmin spluttered and gaped at Changbin.

“And why not?”

“Because you’re annoying.” Seungmin kicked his shin making Changbin nearly choke on his food.

“You’re the annoying one, Crimson Chin.”

 

They didn’t have another argument besides the normal bickering as they walked down the street to get to the café that Changbin works at. Felix and Ryujin should be working today and Changbin should start his shift in about an hour and a half so they figured they would just hang there until his shift starts so he wouldn’t have to go home and come back.

What neither of them expected was for Felix to tell Changbin that Jisung was upstairs with his friends. Seungmin began grinning excitedly, bouncing on his feet even and Changbin saw his life flash before his eyes.

“Oh no,” He said before Seungmin was running up the stairs. Changbin sighed. He wouldn’t talk to them without Changbin there. He’s too shy. And sure enough, after 2 minutes, Seungmin came back downstairs and looked at Changbin as the older was sat on one of the tables with both of their orders placed there.

“Hyung,” Seungmin whined. “I wanna meet him.”

“No, sit down.” Seungmin grumbled as he walked back to the table.

“I could’ve easily told them about that one time you fell in the water fountain at school because you tried to show off your backflipping skills.”

“And I could just show them all the terrible aegyo videos I have of you.” Seungmin gasped, then glared at him, then angrily took a sip of his coffee. Changbin really wanted to go upstairs and see Jisung. Well, the rest of the group, too. Of course. All of them. Not just Jisung. But Seungmin was here. He really didn’t want them all to meet him. Seungmin would become an unstoppable force and Changbin would have to sleep with one eye open every night in fear Seungmin would catch him doing something embarrassing and would send it to them. 

“So, uh, it’s getting late. You should go home.” Changbin said once he finished chugging his own coffee.

“It’s only 3. Your shift starts at 4, right? I’ll wait.” Seungmin said in a fake sweet tone knowing what Changbin was trying to do.

“You don’t have to. It’ll get boring.”

“Oh, that’s okay. I can just hang out with Jisung and them, right?” Seungmin began standing up. Again, Changbin didn’t think he had it in him to start talking to them with Changbin there. So, he didn’t blink an eye when Seungmin went up the stairs again. He did however, question why, after 5 minutes, he hadn’t come down yet. Changbin swallowed his nerves, and slowly went up the stairs. He could hear Jisung’s laugh. He could hear Woojin’s booming voice. They were in the back again so he jogged the last few steps and began looking for Seungmin, saving that one spot in the back for last. Eventually, he did find Seungmin sitting 2 rooms away from Jisung as if he was expecting Changbin.

“Oh, Changbin hyung! Fancy seeing you here!” Seungmin said extra loudly. Changbin wanted to beat him up. With love, of course. Changbin would’ve done so, if the laughter in the other room didn’t died down.

“Come! Sit down, Changbin hyung! Let’s talk! How come you’re always on your phone recently? Are you texting someone?” Seungmin said in a fake interested tone. Changbin didn’t care anymore. He was gonna beat him up. It wasn’t until he heard a small ‘oh!’ behind them. He turned around to see Hyunjin peeking into the room.

“Oh! It _is_ you, hyung! Jisung-ah! It’s Changbin hyung!” Damn it. So close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i feel like i say this all the time but writer's block is a biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiittttttttttttccccccchhhhhhhhh.
> 
> anyways, i hope you enjoy a lil platonic changseung???changmin??? seungbin??? moment up in here.


	9. runner's high

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soz for the typos i know i made

Jisung walked into the room and saw Changbin and broke out into a grin.

“Hyung! What are you doing here? Oh, are you working?”

“Um,”

“He actually starts in an hour, right, hyung?” Seungmin answered for him with a smile on his face that only frustrated Changbin more.

“Yes.”

“Oh. Okay. Um, hi, I’m Jisung, Changbin’s friend.” There was something different about Jisung’s smile as he introduced himself to Seungmin.

“Hi, Jisung! I’m Seungmin, Changbin’s roommate.” And then Jisung’s smile changed again.

“Ah, nice to meet you. I’ve heard a bit about you.”

“Likewise.” Seungmin sent a smirk to Changbin and Changbin’s never been so close to murder.

“Anyways, um, I’m gonna walk Seungmin home. He has some stomach pains, if you know what I mean.”

“Oh, uh, okay.” Jisung’s smile dropped a little.

“I don’t have stomach pains, though.”

“You know, it’s nothing to be embarrassed about. Everybody poops.” Changbin said a little too loud as he began pushing Seungmin towards the stairs.

“Hyung!” Seungmin whined as the others snickered, trying to not embarrass Seungmin more by laughing out loud but he was already embarrassed.

“I told you to not drink that coffee. You know coffee sends you to the bathroom, my little dongsaeng.” Changbin, again, didn’t control his volume as they walked down the stairs without so much as a glance back at the others.

“You’re going to regret embarrassing me like that.” Seungmin put on his angry face and stormed towards the door.

“And don’t walk me home! I’m angry with you.” He told him before stomping out the door like a child.

“What did you do to the drama queen, hyung?” Felix asked him.

“He’s so annoying, Felix.” Changbin said, putting his fists up by his head and shaking it a little to give emphasis with how annoyed he was with him. “And embarrassing. I had to get him out of here somehow.” Changbin leaned against the counter as he watched Felix dry a few glasses with a rag.

“What did he do to embarrass you?” Now that Changbin thought about it, what he did was probably worse.

“Honestly, I think I embarrassed him more than he embarrassed me.” Changbin sighed. “I’ll apologize later. I’ll bring him that cookies and crème pie that he likes.” Felix chuckled and then looked up by the stairs and then pointed at them.

“Here he comes.” Changbin didn’t want to turn around but when he heard his voice, he couldn’t help it.

“Changbin hyung?” He said, almost nervously. Changbin whirled around and saw Jisung biting his lip slightly and messing with his sleeves with the strap of his camera hanging across his chest.

“Can we talk for a moment?” Changbin nodded.

“Yeah, of course. Is everything okay?” He lead them to a table at the far corner of the shop and motioned for Jisung to sit down. The latter sighed and set both of his hands flat on the table.

“Honestly, yeah. I think. I mean, I got really good feedback on our video. People are really curious about you.”

“Wha—me? Why?” Jisung chuckled nervously and scratched the side of his neck.

“You didn’t see? I thought you were my biggest fan.” Changbin furrowed his eyebrows and looked off into space, trying to remember what he did that made people so curious of him.

“I posted on my Insta story. But I guess if you were with Seungmin-ssi, you probably didn’t see it.” Changbin whipped out his phone and waited impatiently for Jisung’s page to open up. He clicked on his story and Jisung had posted the weird photos they sent each other edited to fit into one frame and then wrote, _‘when u meet someone that’s just as weird as u 😍’_.

“What does that say?” Changbin pointed at it, holding the phone up to Jisung. 

“Oh, I wrote ‘when you meet someone that’s just as weird as you’.” Changbin made an ‘ah’ voice as he understood and then looked at the photo again. He smiled and screenshotted it. Jisung questioned him about it.

“Why’d you screenshot it? You have the photos.” Jisung laughed.

“Yeah, but they’re not all edited together.” Changbin pointed out. Jisung shrugged. 

“My instagram posts get posted on twitter automatically and a lot of people have been sending me tweets asking about you and stuff.” Jisung said much quieter than how he usually talks. Changbin went to his twitter and found the post to start looking through the tweets. He blushed at the comments that said he was attractive and blushed even harder at the ones that said they shipped them together and asking if they were together and dissecting the fact that he wrote ‘someone’ instead of just ‘friend’ or something.

“O-oh,” Jisung chuckled.

“Yeah. I mean, I’m still shooting for my video tomorrow. Do you want to be in it? I’m sure they’d love to see you in it.” Another video? Will he become a regular in Han Jisung’s YouTube channel?

“R-really? I mean, usually that’s like your chill videos with your friends and stuff.” Jisung nodded.

“Yeah…are we not friends?”

“Of course we are. Right?”

“Yeah. I mean, I thought we were.” Changbin mentally kicked himself at how uncertain Jisung looked at the moment.

“…Y-yeah. I mean, yeah. Yes. I’d love to be in your video.” Changbin cringed. “God, I’m sorry.” He hid his face with his hands. “I’m so awkward with this kind of stuff. I don’t even know how to act in front of a camera.” Jisung giggled.

“You don’t have to act. At least not for my Friday videos. Let’s just sit here and talk and I can set the camera over there and we can pretend it’s not there.” Jisung said, already swinging his camera forward and over his neck.

“Is that okay?”

“Yeah, I’ll just um, get some treats so it doesn’t look so empty. Do you want something?”

“Um, can you get me another Iced Americano, please?” Jisung gave him a sweet smile and who’s Changbin to say no so he agreed and got him his drink as well as a slice of cheesecake for him and himself. When he brought it over, he had to walk in front of the camera but he pretended like he didn’t see it. Jisung was sat sideways in his seat to face the camera more and Changbin sat normally, facing him.

“Cheesecake?! Who told you?!” Changbin blushed.

“I already knew. You post a lot about it.” Jisung blushed and thanked him before grabbing the plate and his spoon.

“At the same time, ready?” Jisung told him. Changbin grabbed his plate and waited for Jisung to count down.

“1, 2, 3.” They took a bite off their cakes at the same time. Jisung let out a satisfied groan loud enough for Changbin to awkwardly crack up. He had to set his plate down and put a hand over his mouth in case he accidentally spat out his bite.

“Sorry. I really fucking love cheesecake.” Jisung mumbled through his large bite. Changbin struggled to hold his laugh in, breathe, and chew at the same time.

“Oh my god, I saw the light. I was almost gone. I couldn’t breathe.” Changbin said dramatically, putting a hand over his chest as soon as he swallowed.

“It wasn’t that funny.”

“Don’t underestimate yourself, Ji. It’s the way you say things that makes it really funny.” Jisung blushed at the compliment and sent him a grin.

“Thanks, hyung.”

“Anytime.” Changbin smiled at Jisung as he took another bite of his cake. 

 

They shared mindless conversation that by the time Jisung’s friends came down, Jisung had already envisioned speeding through a few clips and putting soothing music over it when he does a montage occasionally.

“Jisung-ah, are you ready to go?” 

“Oh, shit. What time is it?” Changbin asked Jisung while frantically trying to find his phone.

“It’s 7.”

“What the fuck? I was supposed to start my shift two hours ago.” Changbin ran to the counter and walked around it, seeing Ryujin in the kitchen icing cupcakes.

“Ryujin.” She looked over and sent his a cheeky grin.

“Hey there, lovebird. Finally ready to start working?”

“What? You knew I was here? Why didn’t you tell me it was five already?” He said as he took off his jacket and began tying his apron around his waist. She waved him off.

“It was nothing I couldn’t handle. I punched you in, by the way. You’re welcome.” Changbin sighed in frustration, mostly with himself that he let himself get lost in time hanging out with Jisung. He walked back to the front to see the others out. He heard bouts of laughter as he did so and looked over at their corner. Changbin walked over to clean up the tables.

“Sorry, guys. I completely lost track of time.”

“It’s okay, hyung! I’m sorry I distracted you for so long.” Jisung actually looked guilty.

“No, no. It was my responsibility to be…well responsible.” Changbin shook his head at his stupidity while the others laughed at his pain.

“Well, I’ll let you work in peace, hyung.” Jisung stood up as Hyunjin patted his shoulder.

“We’ll see you later, yeah? Stop by the house whenever. Jisung told me you came the other day but I was too busy yelling at the TV. So on my own behalf, I’d like to say I’m sorry you had to see that.” Hyunjin said. Changbin laughed and shook his head.

“It’s okay. Did you manage to kill gogotoaster?” Hyunjin blushed as he giggled.

“No, he beat my ass.” Changbin laughed along with the others, not noticing Jisung’s jealous look on his face. 

“Anyways, we’ll see you later, hyung.” Jisung stood up and gave him a hug, something that Changbin wasn’t really expecting but after the initial shock, he hugged him back.

“I’ll see you later, Jisung-ah. Get home safe, you guys. Text me when you’re home, yeah?” He walked them towards the door as they promised him and soon, Changbin was back in the kitchen and lightly pulling at a strand of Ryujin’s hair through her hairnet.

“Ah! Screw you, oppa. You almost made me mess up this cupcake.” Changbin smiled and went to work.

 

Jisung was going insane. It was Friday. It was 8:09 pm and his twitter and Instagram and youtube comments are bombarding him with questions about his and Changbin’s relationship. Jisung had confided in Hyunjin to edit his video and Jisung, in a rush at 7:30 pm, uploaded it without watching it first and made it public at 8 pm. His usual upload time for Fridays. He hadn’t watched the video yet by the time comments starting flooding in. Comments and time stamps followed by gibberish and ‘DID YOU SEE HIS FACE??’ And ‘they’re literally goals.’

Jisung quickly clicked on his own video and watched it. It was fine at first until it got to the clips of him and Changbin. What Jisung envisioned being sped up instead of leaving the audio in, was left with the audio in. Hyunjin even put subtitles for the parts that might be too low for people to understand so now everyone knew about their conversation over cheesecake and music, how Changbin liked rapping but stopped after a while and Jisung asking him if they could experiment with a song together and Changbin agreeing.

And leave it to Hyunjin to zoom in on his face full of jealousy when Hyunjin and Changbin were having a moment visible in the frame as well. Jisung paused the video and barged into the living room where Hyunjin was once again gaming. Jisung yanked his head set away and turned the TV off.

“What the fuck, Han?!” Hyunjin was ready to beat him up when he saw the pissed look on Jisung’s face and then he was laughing.

‘Oh, you saw the video? You’re so obvious by the way.”

“Why would you edit it like that? Now my fans keep asking about us.” Hyunjin shrugged.

“You said I had free reign over editing.”

“Yeah, but you’ve never done me this dirty!”

“You two need a push to just get together. It’s obvious he’s obsessed with you and you’re obsessed with him. Also, what was the look you gave me when Changbin hyung and I were talking?” Jisung rolled his eyes and turned around to walk away.

“Just ask him out already! And give me back my headset!” Jisung slammed his door and locked it, still holding the headset. He wasn’t getting it back any time soon. Jisung sighed and continued watching the last 3 minutes of the video. They were in that montage editing that Hyunjin liked and Jisung liked as well but there was a lot of Changbin and him. Once the video ended, Jisung went back to his twitter, trying to prepare himself for the comments.

‘they’re totally together wtf’  
‘look at this video and tell me they’re not boning’  
‘who the fuck is changbin and why is he so obsessed with jisung????’

There were good and bad comments, some supporting their non existent relationship and some telling people to calm down and they’re just friends. In the midst of everything, Jisung forgot to text Changbin about it until he got a facetime call from him. Jisung panicked and quickly went to make himself look presentable on his desk chair again before answering the call.

“Hey, hyung.”

“Hey, Jisung-ah. Um, so I saw the video.” Changbin chuckled nervously.

“I just did too. Hyunjin edited the video and I didn’t get to see it until just now.”

“Ah. Makes sense.” Changbin sighed in frustration as he swiped up yet another notification from his phone.

“What is it?”

“People are finding my social media so I keep getting notifications. Shit.” Jisung felt bad.

“I’m sorry, hyung. I didn’t think Hyunjin would do that.”

“It’s okay, I’m not mad at you or Hyunjin. It’s just these people. I’m not used to it. I’m sorry.”

“I could tell them to leave you alone?”

“No, I feel like that’ll make them suspicious or something. And people won’t listen anyw—” The call froze before it ended. Jisung was confused. He tried calling again but he didn’t answer. He sent a message instead and waited but nothing. What the hell?

He didn’t get his answer until 16 minutes later when Changbin was at his doorstep.

“I need a new phone. Mine just crashed from all the notifications.” Changbin pouted with his hoodie up at his doorstep. Jisung pouted back with him and let him in.

“Changbin hyung!” Hyunjin yelled for him excitedly but his smile dropped when Changbin glared at him.

“You owe me a new phone!” Changbin waved his broken one at the younger. Hyunjin looked confused but Jisung just grabbed Changbin’s wrist and brought him to his room.

“I’m sorry this happened, hyung. Really, I can ask them to back off.” Jisung said as they sat down on his bed.

“No, it’s fine. Really, it’s not bad. I just didn’t expect it. A little warning would’ve been nice, though.” Jisung pouted.

“I didn’t know.”

“I know. I’m not blaming you. Your twitter must be blowing up, huh?”

“Yes. People keep asking if we’re together.”

“Tell them yes. Let’s have some fun.” Changbin said. Jisung looked at him with wide eyes.

“S-seriously?” Changbin giggled.

“Is that too mean?”

“Well, yeah but…it’ll hurt my feelings a little.” Jisung muttered that last part as he looked down.

“What was that?” Changbin leaned in closer. Jisung took a deep breath.

“It’ll hurt my feelings. Pretending to be something…I kind of wish we were.” Now it was Changbin’s turn to look at him with wide eyes.

“I’m sorry. Pretend I never said that. Shit.” Jisung cursed, standing up and walking as far from him as could in his small room.

“Do…do you really mean that?” Jisung shrugged.

“I know we just met…and I’m just a kid on the internet but…I don’t know, I’ve never met someone like you. Someone who already knew who I am and what I do but you still let me introduce myself and see who I really was before anything. And you’re like…attractive and stuff.” Jisung mumbled again but Changbin understood that.

“What…the fuck?” Jisung didn’t take that in a good way.

“I’m sorry, hyung. I really am. I can’t help how I feel. And I can’t lie either. I’m sorry. I really wouldn’t blame you if you never talked to me again. I mean, I broke your phone and got people to invade your privacy and they’ll probably stalk you now and—”

“Sungie, stop. Really, I’m not mad. And I don’t blame you for how you feel either. I…thank you for telling me. For telling me how you feel about me and all. You kind of stole my thunder, though.” Changbin chuckled nervously. Jisung looked confused.

“What do you mean?” Changbin stood up but didn’t walk over to him just yet.

“I was going to confess to you. I mean, not tonight but eventually. Once I got my head out of my ass and just did it but I thought maybe, you wouldn’t see me that way. That you’ll think I’m just a crazy obsessed fan and reject me.”

“Aren’t you though? A crazy, obsessed fan?” Jisung joked. Changbin tried holding back his smile but was clearly failing.

“Crazy for you, yes.” Jisung groaned.

“Eww, I take it back, then. I don’t like guys who make cringey jokes.” Changbin laughed.

“You must not like yourself a lot then.” Jisung’s mouth dropped as Changbin cackled.

“Wow, I confess to you and you get ballsy with me.” Jisung waited until Changbin stopped laughing before finally asking him a more serious question.

“So, like…what now?” Changbin shrugged.

“I wanted it to be at a better time than me coming to your house because my phone crashed.” Jisung nodded.

“Well, we can have some fun on Twitter. You know…after you ask me a certain little question.” Jisung looked around his room ‘nonchalantly’.

“Excuse me? Why do I have to ask?”

“Because! You’re the hyung. Be a man.” Changbin scoffed in amusement before walking up to him. Jisung gulped nervously but forced himself to stay put as Changbin got close enough to hold his hands.

“Jisung-ah, will you do me the honor of breaking the internet by being my boyfriend?” Jisung giggled.

“Is that the only reason why you’re asking me?”

“No. I’m also asking because I’ve been dying to kiss you since I saw you in person.” Jisung blushed. Changbin had no idea where his confidence came from but seeing Jisung blushing from his words really boosted his ego a little.

“Then, yes. I’d love to be your boyfriend. And I’ve been dying to kiss you too.” Jisung said in a tiny voice before meeting Changbin halfway. It was a small kiss, a shy kiss, and experimental one. It was very chaste and giggly and they easily could be mistaken for middle schoolers during their first relationship. But no. Here they were as adults, Jisung with his first relationship and Changbin with his second. Shortly after their first very nervous kiss, they shared a second one. A slightly longer one but still fairly chaste. They couldn’t handle going beyond that with how giddy they were.

“This is not at all how I thought my night was going to go.” Changbin admitted to him as they pulled away, still holding each other’s hands.

“Me either. Damn it. Does this mean I have to thank Hyunjin?” Changbin laughed.

“Let’s not tell him yet, then.”

“But we need to break the internet. He’s going to find out.” Changbin shook his head.

“I change my mind. Let’s just keep us to ourselves for a while.” Changbin let go of one of his hands to wrap his arm around Jisung’s shoulders. Jisung was once again a blushing mess but nodded.

“Okay, hyung.” Jisung found out, he would jump off a bridge if Changbin asked him to. Was that bad? He didn’t care. He just wanted to kiss him all night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so here's the t
> 
> i almost made this chapter the last but i usually inform you when we're nearing the end or the second to last chapter at least so ima write a lil epilogue so next chapter will be the last <3<3<3<3


	10. small things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lil epilogue

Okay, so they didn’t quite break the internet, but Jisung’s fans suddenly became Jisung and Changbin’s fans. They edited short clips of them together, ones where Changbin snuck a glance at Jisung, where Jisung rested a hand on Changbin’s leg and then the fans saying, ‘proof that changsung is real’. Oh yeah, they droned it out a little. It was fun.

After telling all their close friends about their relationship and how they wanted to mess with the fans a little, they were on board.

Hyunjin would purposely leave in clips where in the background, Changbin and Jisung were talking quietly to themselves about how cute the other was or whatever, Jisung would include all the times Changbin messages him or calls him in the middle of his videos, Jisung would pretend to kiss Changbin just for Changbin to remember to push him away last second. Man, changsung stans were chaotic. What kind of chaotic still stands unclarified. Some stans will say things like ‘you saw that?! changbin was all like not here, babe’ and ‘jisung tries to kiss everyone. this isn’t news.’ To which Changbin got jealous and asked Jisung who else has he kissed to which Jisung responded with, ‘no one but you will kiss me so only you.’

When they did finally reveal their relationship, it’s when Jisung purposely left out a peck on the lips that Changbin gave him at the top of a ferris wheel. 

“I’m freezing my balls off.” Changbin complained.

“I told you to bring a thicker jacket.” Jisung told him before opening up his parka to let Changbin cuddle into him.

“Eisdh, your hands are so cold. Don’t put them there!” Jisung wiggled around until Changbin let his hand rest on top of Jisung’s thigh, still covered by the long parka. Jisung looked over at the screen to see how they were looking on camera and Jisung smiled at Changbin’s closed eyes.

“You tired?” Jisung ran a hand through his hair.

“No, just comfortable.” 

“I think we’re going to stop at the top.” Jisung said as they began slowing down and sure enough, they were at the center on the tallest point of the ferris wheel.

“Whoa,” they both said. Jisung momentarily turned the camera towards the view before turning it back towards them.

“We have to do that cheesy thing where we kiss at the top of the ferris wheel.” Changbin said. Before Jisung could turn his head to complete that fantasy, Changbin put a cold hand on his cheek and pecked his lips a few times.

“It would be much more romantic if we weren’t nearly touching that airplane with how high we are right now.” Changbin said, pointing to an airplane that was much higher than they were but that’s not the point. The point is, Changbin could see the child sticking his head onto the window in that plane.

“You’re so dramatic.” Jisung giggled, still holding the camera towards them.

“I’m dramatic? Look how tight you’re gripping me!” Changbin looked at the screen to see if they could see Jisung’s hand fisting Changbin’s jumper.

“Don’t expose me!” Changbin laughed and cupped his face again with his cold hand.

The fans lost their minds when that clip came out. It was so casually put into his Friday video with no explanation or warning whatsoever and Changbin and Jisung stayed up in bed that, cracking up at their reactions.

They liked fan made edits, pictures, and videos on Instagram using their own accounts and once again laughed as fans freaked out that they actually saw them.

“This is fun. Well, it’s out now.” 

“Yes it is. Should we make an official post?” Jisung asked him.

“What do you mean?”

“Like, let’s post a photo on Instagram of us that we took these past few months and let them know.” Changbin nodded and watched as Jisung went through his binnie♥ photo album on his camera roll and chose his favorites, starting off the 10 photo set with the one they took that day of the ferris wheel in front of a mirror before they left the house, he included the one he took of Changbin using bath bubbles to make a beard, he included the one where Changbin fogged up the window of the coffee shop and drew a heart right next to Jisung’s smiling face with Changbin smiling and holding his phone in the reflection then ended it with a photo that they took just then of them in bed and sharing a kiss.

Jisung captioned it:

‘Well, the cat’s out of the bag. Were you shocked? Hehe, to be honest, we’ve been together for 3 months now. We waited for you guys to get used to seeing Changbin hyung in my videos before we announced our relationship and we felt like today was that day. I hope you all continue to support us and respect us as we are and I will continue to create better content for you all in the future♥ ‘

Changbin and Jisung smiled as they read the comments on the post and watched as both of their accounts gained followers, not that that was incredibly important but they appreciated the support.

“Well, we did it. Now what?” Changbin said to him, looking at him like he hung the stars. But of course, Jisung had to spice it up.

“Let’s get hitched.” Changbin cackled and smacked his arm.

“In your dreams, Sung-ah.” But they both knew, they wouldn’t mind it much further into their future together.

“Hyungggg,” Jisung whined as he threw a leg over Changbin and trapped him under him, not that Changbin minded much.

“Hmm?”

“Let’s get more cheesecake.”

“We just ate two slices. Each. And you finished off my second one.”

“Are you cheesecake-shaming me?” Jisung lifted his head to look at him.

“Yes. And you need an intervention. You have a cheesecake problem, Jisungie.” Jisung narrowed his eyes at him before whining again.

“Can we get more?” Changbin sighed.

“Not tonight. You’ll get bloated.”

“I thought you said you’d still like me even if I gained a few pounds.” Jisung pouted.

“I know and I will. I’ll love you even if you stop loving me.” Changbin confessed to him. Jisung blushed.

“Impossible. I’ll always love you.” Jisung kissed him softly, letting his tongue graze his bottom lip ever so slightly before pulling away. “You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me. And to think you were a fan of me before we even met.” Jisung chuckled.

“Yeah, it’s unreal. I’m so thankful to have met you though. I don’t know where I’d be right now if I wasn’t here with you.”

“Probably at home watching my video.” Jisung giggled.

“Yeah, instead I’m with you and watching your video.” Jisung giggled more.

“ _Our_ video. We can’t forget that this video is where we finally came clean to the world. It’ll always hold a special place in my heart.” Changbin smiled at him.

“Let’s not get cheesy now.”

“Cheesecake!” Changbin rolled his eyes and tried pushing him off him.

“I swear you’re 70% cheesecake.” Jisung giggled and Changbin realized, he’ll never get tired of hearing that sound.

“And you’re 70% chin.” Jisung pinched the tip of his chin.

“This chin will cut you. Come here!” Changbin nudged his chin against Jisung’s neck as he desperately tried to fold himself up so Changbin couldn’t reach it but he was gasping for breath that it was hard. Eventually, Changbin took pity on him and stopped.

“Go to sleep!” They heard Minho yell from the other room. Well, that ruined their moment.

“It’s not even 9 o’clock, old man!” Jisung yelled back.

“My children need to rest!”

“They sleep all day! They don’t need more rest!” Changbin put a hand over Jisung’s mouth and shushed him. Minho yelled something else but Jisung was too occupied in kissing Changbin to respond or even understand what it was. And that’s how they spent that night. Holding each other before going back to social media to find more edits. Changbin never thought he’d be in a relationship with an internet star but he must admit, there were never any boring days with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i started this story on a whim and never had so many writer's block issues in my liFE but we've reached the end!!
> 
> thank you so much for reading and commenting if you did!! sorry that i didn't give you longer time to anticipate the ending but here it is!! <3<3<3<3<3

**Author's Note:**

> LISTEN I KNOW OKAY. ANOTHER FUCKING STORY WHEN I STILL HAVE OTHERS TO WRITE FOR.   
> we should all know by now that i have no self control.


End file.
